The New Generation
by warriorsgirl-4
Summary: A new Generation of warriors are emerging in Thunderclan
1. Allegianges

**Disclaimer I do not own warriors**

**Allegianges **

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: Bramblestar**

**Deputy: Squirrelflight**

**Temporary Deputy: Thornclaw**

**Medicine cats: Jayfeather**

**Leafpool**

**Warriors: **

**Cloudtail**

**Apprentice: Hollypaw**

**Brightheart**

**Thornclaw**

**Spiderleg**

**Birchfall**

**Whitewing**

**Berrynose**

**Mousewhisker**

**Apprentice: Fernpaw**

**Ivypool**

**Lionblaze**

**Dovewing**

**Apprentice: Sorrelpaw **

**Rosepetal**

**Poppyfrost**

**Blossomfall**

**Bumblestripe**

**Cherryfall**

**Molewhisker**

**Stormcloud**

**Amberheart**

**Dewclaw**

**Snowfall**

**LIllypad**

**Apprentices:**

**Hollypaw**

**Fernpaw**

**Sorrelpaw **

**Queens:**

**Daisy **

**Kits: Whitekit (long white pelt tom-cat), Tanglekit ( long cream colored pelt she-cat), Mudkit ( brown tom-cat with a white back paw)**

**Squirrelflight **

**Kits: Badgerkit ( white she-cat with a brown stripe running down her back and a brown tail), Rainkit ( white she-cat with a brown front paw),Firekit ( red tom with a white tipped tail), Foxkit ( red- tom with a white fore paw)**

**Elders:**

**Graystripe**

**Millie**

**Dustpelt**

**Sandstorm**

**Brackenfur**

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader: Rowanstar**

**Deputy: Crowfrost**

**Medicine cat: Littlecloud **

**Apprentice: Snakepaw**

**Warriors:**

**Tawnypelt**

**Owlclaw **

**Scorchfur**

**Apprentice: Toadpaw**

**Tigerheart**

**Ferretclaw**

**Pinenose**

**Pouncetail**

**Snowbird **

**Dawnpelt **

**Grassfur**

**Spikefoot**

**Queens:**

**Stoatfur:**

**Kits- Tinykit, smokekit, Barkkit**

**Elders:**

**Oakfur **

**Kinkfur **

**Ivykit **

**Windclan:**

**Leader: Onestar**

**Deputy: Harespring**

**Medicine cat: Kestrelflight**

**Apprentice: Birdpaw **

**Warriors:**

**Crowfeather**

**Nightcloud **

**Gorsetail **

**Weaselfur **

**Apprentice: Grasspaw **

**Leaftail **

**Emberfoot **

**Heathertail **

**Breezepelt **

**Furzepelt**

**Crouchfoot **

**Sedgewhisker**

**Slightcloud **

**Hootwhisker **

**Oatfoot **

**Queens: Larkwing **

**Elders: Whiskernose **

**Whitetail**

**Riverclan:**

**Leader: Mistystar **

**Deputy: Reedwhisker**

**Apprentice: shallowpaw **

**Medicine cats: Mothwing**

**Willowshine**

**Warriors:**

**Mintfur**

**Apprentice: dawnpaw **

**Minnowtail **

**Apprentice: fishpaw**

**Mallownose**

**Grasspelt**

**Apprentice: heatherpaw**

**Duskfur **

**Mosspelt **

**Shimmerpelt**

**Heronwing **

**Icewing**

**Petalfur**

**Queens:**

**Lakeheart **


	2. Foxes,Pain,And New Warriors

**I do not own warriors….. I hope you enjoy the story. Please leave a review**

Badgerkit walked outside the nursery and sat next to her brother firekit they silently watched their clan mourn for briarlight who had died from whitecough at sunhigh. My mother put her tail around my shoulders and lead me and my brother back inside the nursery because it was getting dark "Hey Badgerkit do you want to toss some moss around with us" called Whitekit "yeah sure" Badgerkit called back they tossed the moss around with Rainkit badgerkits sister and tanglekit whitekits sister and mudkit whitekits brother."okay kits time to go to bed" called Daisy Tanglekit, Whitekits and mudkits mother Badgerkit and Rainkit went to their nest with their mother their brothers Firekit and Foxkit were already asleep. Rainkit and Badgerkit laid down and fell asleep soon after.

Badgerkit felt someone prod her ribs it was Whitekit "come on Graystripe is going to tell us a story about how he escaped a two leg den" "okay lets go" Badgerkit jumped up and shook the moss off of her pelt and woke up her brothers and sisters. They all ran to the elders den Badgerkit in the lead she accidently bumped into Leafpool and made her drop the herbs she was carrying "watch were you're going" she scolded "Were sorry" said Mudkit helping Leafpool pick up the herbs "let me carry these back to the medicine cat den and help you sort them". The rest of the kits walked to the elders den and sat in front of Graystripe and begin to tell his story.

"Badgerkit come here you have dirt all over your pelt" mewed Squirrelflight as she started to groom Badgerkit "Mother I'm fine I want to go play" squeaked Badgerkit "Okay go have fun" Squirrelflight mewed Badgerkit ran over to were Whitekit,Rainkit,Firekit,Foxkit,Tanglekit,and Mudkit were talking "Hey whatcha guys talking about" squeaked Badgerkit "We are going to explore the forest tomorrow before any cat is awake" explained Whitekit "Okay but how are we going to get out there is always some cat outside of camp" said Tanglekit, Whitekit thought for a moment and mewed "we'll go through the dirt place tunnel". after the kits agreed and played a game of toss the moss until their mothers called them to eat Whitekit, Foxkit, and Badgerkit shared a vole then went into the nursery and fell asleep.

Badgerkit woke up to a sharp prod in her ribs she opened her eyes and saw Firekit and Foxkit standing infront of her she got up and met the rest of the kits outside. It was still dark but the clan would be waking up soon so they slowly made their way to the dirtplace tunnel and creped out of camp. The kits walked until they came to the lake "whoa its huge" mewed Mudkit mewed quietly the kits mewed in agreement. Tanglekit sniffed the air and smelled a strong sent she had never smelled before she was about to tell the other kits but the a fox jumped in front of them and snapped its giant teeth at Badgerkits ear the kits started to run through the forest the fox on their tails the fox was faster and grabbed Badgerkit by her Whitekit turned around and started swiping at the fox making the fox drop Badgerkit Rainkit ran next to her sister helping her walk over to were the other kits were under some bramble the fox lunged at Whitekit but a cat ran into the foxes side and started swiping at it. Moments later three other cats joined the first cat and attacked the Fox. When the fox ran away the warriors ran to the kits and cheeked them for wounds the only kits that were hurt were Badgerkit she had deep bite marked on her tail and a bloody ear and a thorn in her pad and Whitekit who had a scrap on his flank which was not too deep. Badgerkit looked at the warriors and saw her father Bramblestar, Cinderheart, Berrynose,and Dewclaw Badgerkit walked up to her father but tripped over a root and tried to get up but couldn't. Her father picked her up by her scruff and lead the other cats too camp Badgerkit heard Berrynose scold the other kits.

When they got to camp Bramblestar took Badgerkit to the medicine cat den with Whitekit, Leafpool looked up from sorting herbs and saw Bramblestar holding a bloody Badgerkit with worry in his eyes "Set her down right there and wait outside" ordered Leafpool, Leafpool looked at Whitekit and called for Jayfeather to take care of Whitekit "ow" moaned Badgerkit as Leafpool put some gunk on her wounds Leafpool licked Badgerkit head for comfort Whitekit looked over at Badgerkit with a worried look in his eyes Jayfeather was done treating his wounds but decided to stay with Badgerkit . Squirrelflight ran In with Daisy and looked at her daughter in worry covering her in licks Daisy did the same to Whitekit "are whitekit and Badgerkit going to be okay" asked Squirrelflight looking at her sister "they are going to be fine just have them come to my den every morning for a moon" said Leafpool "you can take them back to the nursery but they can play for four sunrises" added Leafpool. They walked out of the medicine cat den and walked to the nursery Bramblestar ran over and covered his daughter in licks and asked squirrelflight if they were going to be okay. When they got back to the nursery all the kits got a scolding from their mothers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**onemoonlater**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your wounds are all healed up" said leafpool to Whitekit and Badgerkit "Thank you Leafpool" mewed Badgerkit "now go run along and Whitekit send in Mudkit I want him to help me sort herbs" mewed Leafpool "okay" squeaked Whitekit. After Whitekit sent his brother to the medicine cat den the kits wrestled each other while their mothers looked on. Badgerkit won against Whitekit who was the biggest kit of them all but Badgerkit was the smallest of all the kits "Badgerkit is very fast" commented Daisy after Badgerkit won against Whitekit "she is very fast and so is her brother Firekit" answerd Squirrelflight looking at Firekit wrestle Tanglekit.

At sunhigh Bramblestar called a clan meeting and asked Hollypaw, Fernpaw, and Sorrelpaw to step forward "Hollypaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code an"

"I do"

"Then this day forward you shall be known as Hollytail"

Hollytail steeped back

"Fernpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code"

"I do"

"Then till this day forward you shall be known as Fernheart"

"Sorrelpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code"

"I do"

"Then from this day forward you shall be known as Sorrelpelt"

The clan cheered their new names the one eyed Lionblaze and Cinderheart looking proud of their kits.


End file.
